Training young children (“Toddlers”) to use a toilet (“Potty-training”) is a ubiquitous task of child-rearing. Unfortunately, it is an activity that is, to this day, still imprecise and prone to error. During Potty-training, Toddlers are often unaware of the physical cues that indicate the bowel or bladder needs to be evacuated. As a result, taking a Toddler on even the shortest outing or errand is often a risk. Many parents find such excursions with a Potty-training Toddler to be nerve-racking.
The market has attempted to address this need with many imperfect solutions. A survey of the current prior art shows several attempts to address the problem with a portable training toilet. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,580 by named inventors Amalsad, et. al., granted on May 10, 1994, is entitled, “Combination portable children's toilet and toilet trainer” (“Amalsad '580”). Amalsad '580 discloses a small training toilet, or dry closet, with detachable legs, intended for use with a Potty-training Toddler. The small training toilet disclosed by Amalsad '580 has collapsible legs, which retract and store underneath the dry closet. Otherwise, the training toilet is rigid and fixed. Amalsad '580 does not disclose a receptacle for Toddler waste. In fact, FIG. 1 shows that the invention is open from the seat to the legs. Regardless, it is assumed that the invention, as practiced, had some means for collecting waste. Nonetheless, Amalsad '580 is an imperfect solution as an aid to parents Potty-training Toddlers, because it is bulky, cumbersome, and would need to be transported with the child, as a separate piece of personality.
Another attempting to transport Potty-training Toddlers is U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,932 by named inventors Whitesel, granted on May 18, 1999, and entitled, “Portable toilet with disposable liner” (“Whitesel '932”). Whitesel '932 discloses a portable toilet that has three main parts, which latch together. The portable toilet is intended for use with a Potty-training Toddler. The center part of the invention is a waste receptacle. Whitesel '932 discloses a liner for use in the waste receptacle, to collect the Toddler's waste. The invention disclosed by Whitesel '932 is bulky, cumbersome, and would need to be transported with the child, as a separate piece of personality.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,576 by named inventor Cosby, issued on Feb. 26, 2008 Jun. 5, 2001, entitled, “Portable toilet” (“Cosby '576”) teaches a portable toilet that does not fold-up into a smaller space. The portable toilet has a base, a seating surface, and a back. The seating surface has a hole in it, to allow waste to pass. The waste collection is performed with a bag. The hold can be sealed, with a separate cover that requires the Toddler to get off the seat while the cap is put in place. In order to remove the waste or seal the waste, the Toddler must get off the seat. The seating surface can be covered with a lid, that is held in place through a threaded connection. Cosby '576 claims that the toilet seat can be transported in a vehicle, in operative position. The patent claims a strap-holding system at the lower, rear portion of the unit. The unit, itself, looks unacceptable to act as a car safety seat, according to current standards.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,758 by named inventor Cabrera, granted on Aug. 13, 2002, entitled “Portable training toilet” (“Cabrera '758”), discloses a miniature, plastic replica of a traditional toilet or commode. The portion is used for storage of baby wipes and other paraphernalia. Cabrera '758 teaches a training toilet with a fixed bowl. The entire device is unwieldy, and appears to only be portable in the most literal sense of the word, in that it is not intended to be fixed. The invention disclosed by Cabrera '758 fails to act as a convenience for a parent transporting a Potty-training Toddler.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,560 by named inventors Hingley, et. al., issued on Nov. 18, 2003, entitled “Collapsible portable potty trainer” (“Hingley '535”), discloses a folding, portable training toilet. Hingley '535 teaches a device, which has no back support, that has a flexible seat. The device can be folded, because its legs are fixed together, as pairs. When in use, the each set of legs forms an “X”. When folded, the legs are substantially parallel with one another. The device disclosed by Hingley '535 appears to be unwieldy, uncomfortable, and of suspect utility in Potty-training a Toddler. Moreover, Hingley '535 fails to act as a convenience for a parent transporting a Potty-training Toddler.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,573 by named inventor Young, issued on May 23, 2006, entitled “Super collapsible and compactable portable potty trainer” (“Young '573), discloses a device, made from fabric or other flexible material, intended to fit over a standard toilet seat. Young '573 teaches a device intended to solve the problem of “children falling through the hole.” “Young '573 provides a smaller opening for a Toddler who is Potty-training, and, presumably, would reduce some of the anxiety associated with Potty-training. However, Young '573 fails to act meet the need of a parent transporting a Potty-training Toddler. The invention disclosed by Young '573 requires access to a standard toilet, something which is not always immediately available during the transporting of a Toddler.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,296 by named inventor Wilson, issued on Nov. 6, 2007, entitled, “Portable travel potty” (“Wilson '296”) discloses a portable commode, intended to Potty-train a Toddler, fabricated from plastic. Wilson '296 has four collapsible legs and an inner ring with a handle. The inner ring is intended to hold a bag, which would collect the Toddler's waste. Wilson '296 folds up into a thin profile, approximately the size of two standard toilet seat, for transport. The invention disclosed by Wilson '296 requires that the device be transported everywhere the Toddler is, that an auxiliary bag provided for the collection of waste, and that the bag be disposed of after use.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,273 by named inventor Thomas, issued on Feb. 26, 2008, entitled, “Portable popup potty and disposable bag” (“Thomas '273”) discloses a portable commode, intended to Potty-train a Toddler, fabricated from plastic. Thomas '273 folds into a thin profile, to fit in a carrying case. Waste is, again, collected in a bag. The bag fits through the hold in the potty, and the bag has a flange that, optionally, can extend over the seat to act as a seat liner. The invention disclosed by Thomas '273 requires the device to be transported with the Toddler, folded for carry, unfolded for use, and fitted with a collection bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,201,284, by named inventor Pokorski, entitled, “Portable toilet” (“Porkorski '284”) teaches a portable commode, intended for use in Potty-training a Toddler. Porkorski '284 is comprised of a series of nested plastic pieces that collapse for storage. When expanded, the plastic pieces have increasing radius with height. The unit comes with a bar that keeps the commode from collapsing while the Toddler is using it. Porkorski '284 discloses a device that can be fitted with a bag for waste collection. Porkorski '284 requires the device be transported with the Toddler, and requires set-up and break-down. Porkorski '284 also requires that the waste bag be disposed of immediately after use.